Gone Too Long
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Ben has to go away for a trip for a month. Over time Ben and Mal's relationship takes a turn.


**Gone Too Long**

* * *

It was morning and Ben was about to leave for another one of his trips without Fairy Godmother this time. Last time, he was gone for a week. It has been about three months since that happened, so now he's leaving for another one. This time he'll be gone for a month. He was afraid to leave because last time he left something went wrong with Mal.

"Okay Ben, do you have everything?" Fairy Godmother checked.

"Yup. I'm packed and ready to go." Ben said.

He went outside to put their stuff in the trunk. Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were waiting outside to say goodbye.

"Hey dude, have a great trip. Oh, and remember to get me something." Jay accused.

"See you soon. And remember to take a selfie with a dog for me." Carlos added.

Evie hugged Ben and said,"Bye. Have fun and be careful."

"I'll miss you. Don't forget, we need to FaceTime at 8:35 every day." Mal reminded Ben and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't forget. Bye guys." Ben responded.

He got into the car, rolled down the window, and waved goodbye. The rest of them went inside and just hung out.

After a few days, Mal didn't mind Ben being away. She was just happy that she could FaceTime him. When they FaceTime they usually talk for two hours and have a normal conversation. She thought it was a bit weird not having him around, but at least she had her friends.

A week later, Ben FaceTimed Mal at 4:15. She was kind of concerned but also happy. When his face popped up he looked kind of sad.

"Hi. Why did you call so early?" Mal asked.

"Umm. There is something I have to tell you."

"Go ahead." Mal said.

"I'm not going to be able to FaceTime you anymore. I just have a lot going on and I'm busy, I have no time-"

"Ben, I get it. I need to go." Mal shut the screen.

Evie came back and hour later with some food. Mal wasn't acting the same.

"Are you having another Ben problem? Because every time you do you act weird." Evie bursted.

"He said he can't FaceTime anymore. I'm fine though." Mal replied.

"You better be. Now eat you food you've barely touched it."

Later on, Mal and Evie went to Carlos and Jay's room. When they got there Ben was talking on the screen.

"Hey guys! Come talk to Ben." Carlos invited.

"Wait...Ben is talking to you guys?!" Mal asked.

"Yeah he called us a like an hour ago." Jay said.

"Ben, I thought you were too busy to talk."Mal accused.

"Oh, Mal. I forgot to tell you. It's just a joke." Ben started laughing.

"A joke? You made me really sad and I took it seriously. This isn't you."

"Okay. It wasn't a joke, I just thought we could take a break since we see each other all the time. I..."

"Lied." Mal finished.

"We should leave." Evie whispered. Carlos and Jay agreed and they waited outside.

"No. I didnt want to hurt you." Ben bawled.

Mal shut the screen and walked out. She saw them waiting, glanced at them, and walked away. For the next few days Mal didn't talk at all. She just mumbled a few words.

The next day Ben was finally coming back.

"Are you going to the front to see him? Or are you still mad?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he wants me to bother him anyways." Mal complained

"Well I'm going. See you later."

When Evie left Mal looked out the window. She saw Ben came out. For some reason she didn't feel happy. She didn't care to be exact.

"Hey guys!" Ben greeted.

They talked and talked. Ben didn't mention Mal either. To be exact again, he didn't care that she was gone. Ben, Jay, Carlos, and Evie went to go eat somewhere. Mal was studying in the hall and she had to go to the library real quick to check out a book. On her way there she saw them walking past each other. Ben and Mal almost bumped into each other looking eye to eye. That stared and just continued on what they were doing.

Evie went back to the dorm.

"Hey." She started.

"Hi." Mal mumbled.

"Look, Mal you have to talk now. Ben's back now you have nothing to worry about. You missed out on a lot."

"I just don't know why I can't stand him. I guess we're just taking a break."

It has been a few days already and Mal is talking, but Ben and Mal aren't talking to each other. Mal went to Carlos and Jay's dorm because Evie went to study with Doug.

"Sooo, I don't do girl talk. But are you and Ben even still dating?" Jay began.

"I don't know. I mean, it's been awhile since we've hung out or have gone on a date. To be honest, I don't miss it." Mal explained.

Ben was at the door. He heard what Mal and Jay said. He didn't want to interrupt so he left. _Are we really not a couple anymore? After all we've been through?_ Ben thought.

The next day, Ben saw Mal at her locker. He was nervous to go up to her but he did it anyways.

"Are we really not a couple anymore?" Ben bursted.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you yesterday saying that we weren't a couple. So, if we aren't I guess...that's it."

"I guess so."

It was a short conversation and they walked away madly. Ben told Jay and Carlos and Mal told Evie. They all were shocked.

Will they get back together?!


End file.
